


One Piece My partial Autobiography? At Least I Think it is.

by AureliaMiramontes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amnesia, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Rewrite, whoknows?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureliaMiramontes/pseuds/AureliaMiramontes
Summary: You the reader have been placed in One Piece. Something you have only ever dreamed about. Well at least you think that sounds right. To bad you can't really remember. Armed with the knowledge of Two-ish episodes and a few random bits of knowledge from both One Piece and your own life, you seek to join the straw hats on their quest to achieve their dreams. As time continues it appears your life has begun to mirror that of a soap opera. With a dramatic life full of adventure, action, and humor, its a wonder how you even survived to tell any of it.





	1. Chapter 1: Weirdest Job Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give CONSTRUCTIVE ADVICE or your feelings on this work POLITELY. If that isn't possible I advise you to leave. Everyone has there own taste and the fact that authors feel they have to address this makes me loose a little bit more hope in humanity each time I see them. So lets not waste any time and choose to ignore one and other if I am not able to satisfy your needs. There is a thing called the internet its big, spacious, and I'm not the only one one in it.  
> To everyone who this doesn't apply to I first want to thank you for not being trolls and then commend you for your taste in anime. This is my first attempt at a longer fic so this may be a bumpy process. To be honest I still have no concrete idea in where I am going with this but decided in order to actually obtain some sleep I need to get the idea of mine that's been plaguing me wrote down.  
> WARNING  
> There will be more humor as the fic continues. This includes even the cringiest of puns. I am still not sure of how much smut will be present but i can assure that there will be some as the book continues. We will see when we get their.  
> DISCLAIMER:  
> I do not claim ownership of any One Piece characters or the plot of One Piece. On that of my own that is original.

   

### Chapter 1: Weirdest Job Interview

All you ever see in fan fiction these days involving reader inserts is what the author would do if given the chance and knowledge they already have of the world. And maybe that is exactly what the author of this fanfiction is trying to do with you. Too bad she left you with none of the knowledge you acquired from devout binges that lasted longer then what was clearly healthy. No instead she ripped you of all your fruitful profits. She left you with the sole knowledge of your location and random names that were each given physical forms but no personality. There was only one from the short list of names that you seemed to know anything about, Monkey D. Luffy. Then again you were quite limited on that, you were only given, maybe, two-ish episodes of information on him, so in reality you didn't know much. What you were certain of however was that you had been "placed" in Shells Town the location of the merciless bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro.

...Hmm.... The name Roronoa Zoro seemed familiar but the the blurry haze of nothingness, formally called your memory, prevented you from recollecting the name. This amnesia was posing to be a problem, you had no idea where the lines blurred distinguishing your present knowledge to that you once knew. You knew your name but had clue of who your family was, are,...were? You knew in essence who you were as a person but not of how you came to be that way.

With all of these uncertainties plaguing your memory a back-up plan would surely be needed. You would first have to find Luffy and remain with the main characters for as long as needed. Hopefully this would restart your memory as time passed, as you would surely be reliving things that you would already watched. Or maybe it was read... Both? Oh well. The next step would be to document all happenings that preceded from then on. Your memory had been taken once and you needed a contingency plan to ensure you would not become as lost nor feel as useless as you do now. Hey, at the very least you could sell what you write and make easy money on the side.

From what you can remember Luffy seem to be the eccentric type. A goofy and seemingly innocent boy with a dark and serious side will certainly marvel any generation. It did help that Luffy is powerful and handsome.

Speaking of a certain black haired pirate there he was only inches from your face, waving his hand profusely occasionally whacking you on the nose ever so slightly. Damn it how long have you been internally monolouging. When you had gone to the boat dock and it had been dawn and now it appeared to be midday. The several hours you had wasted obviously not been enough. You still hadn't decided how in the hell you were going to convince him of letting you join his crew.

Realizing in the past moments nothing but awkwardness ensued meant you were running out of time. At risk to lose your only chance of joining the crew you gave yourself 10 seconds. Those 10 seconds were all you could afford and it would have to make do. All right, you said to yourself psyching you up, what am I good at. From what you could remember you could both draw and right, these are skills you had acquired from your previous life. Recently you had discovered a few additional skills that could be proven useful. 9 seconds. In a drunken stupor a man foolish enough to make a pass at you reached his hands in the no man's land, thus your discovery of newly acquired fighting skills. 8 Seconds. Then there was the karaoke bar. 7 Seconds. A few drinks down and you discovered Angelic voice that appeared to be your own. 6 seconds. Now that one was more surprising than the other. 5 Seconds. All right, now that you had recognized skills that could be an asset, the next question was how to explain your knowledge of his quest. 4 seconds. Zoro? No that wouldn't work you just had heard of the guy. Sabo? No he's supposed to be dead. 3 seconds. Ugh! Why did the author give you such a pointless knowledge. 2 seconds. Seriously what were you supposed to do when you knew of characters, like Ace, yet no other facts about them. 1 second. Wait! Ace, he might work.

When you tune back into the world Luffy appeared to have forgoed earlier actions and instead chose to sit and stare as if you had suddenly grew two heads. Was there something on your face? Wait, you don't have time for this you need to stay focused. Well, at least until you were an official member.

“...M-Mon-Monkey D Luffy,"Dammit it seems you were more nervous than you originally thought, "correct.” The only confirmation you received was a nod.

“ My name is (Full/N). I met your brother once his name was Ace. Honestly now that I think about it he probably doesn't even remember me we were both quite drunk at the time, him more than me….”You paused deeply breathing making the rambling a bit more credible.” Well um, you probably wondering how this all pertains to you. But in our conversation he mentioned you were going to become king of the Pirates. Sometime during this he also mentioned that in a week or two you were going to set off from home in order to start assembling your crew.”Biting the bottom of your lip, both to enhance your acting and because you were quite anxious yourself, you then continued. "The way he spoke of you it was almost as if he was certain that no matter how hard he tried to help others or himself become the pirate king it would be fruitless. I think he was trying to say that he knew you would become king. I am both the writer and an artist. I guess... I just wanted to see if there was a chance I could join your crew. I wouldn't be a hindrance. I know my way around the fight. Oh! And I can sing to. However, I'm no musician though whi-”

“Alright.” Luffy cut you off, the smile that was once on his face earlier seemingly disappeared. The was a sharp edge to his voice. Slowly he lifted his head to stare at you with the same sharpness present in his eyes as in his voice before continuing, “You can join if you tell me exactly how you knew I would be here.”

Shit! Luffy was smarter than he looked and you hadn't even thought that far ahead yet. Zoro! Maybe the name wouldn't be completely useless after all. "3 words or is it 2. Zoro, Roronoa Zoro. I heard he's the second coming of Mihawk.” No seriously you had heard this during drunken karaoke trip last night. “And, I guess I thought... who could become pirate king without a first class Swordsman by his side.”

Black haired boy in front of you instantly changed his demeanor upon hearing this. A joyful tone ever present in his voice, “Welcome to my crew.”

It looks like you would finally gotten past the hardest part.?


	2. Chapter 2 : Green Haired Jesus

**Chapter 2: Green Haired Jesus**

* * *

     When Luffy had lifted you in order to catch the little girl you never assumed he would drop you. Instinctively you reached for the young girl cradling her in your arms. You clenched both your eyes and teeth shut already bracing for impact. The air rushed past your ears.  There was crying, it might have been the little girls. Then there was pain. Your entire body felt as if it had been set a flame. The earth shook and spun beneath your feet before flipping and dragging you with it. Then there was even more pain. Everything hurt and ached. The throbbing of your head continued to get louder and louder. It hurt. It really, really hurt. The darkness slowly began to consume your thoughts. The darkness felt soothing, adding a cool touch to the fire that had once been called your body. You could feel yourself leaning into it wanting everything in order to just lessen even a little of your discomfort.The more you leaned into it the further you could feel you consciousness slipping. Just before you fell completely you could feel arms carefully encircling you body, touching you slightly before they stopped, just for a second, as if hesitating and then you became weightless.

\-----------------------------------

     When you awoke neither Luffy nor Koby were in sight. What you could see through was a small brown patch of hair attached to your side. It was the little girl from before. What was her name? Was it Cindy, Lindsey, no maybe it was Genevieve. Slowly you began to untangle yourself from the girls grasp, careful not to wake her you began to edge you way to the door.  Just as you reached for the door it was instead replaced with a woman's face. With a start you jumped back, excruciating pain in your side following the action. You hands immediately went to the source. There were bandages blocking your hands from bare skin. Now that you were a bit more awake you started to notice that with each breath your ribs responded with a throb.

     “You should take it easy.” The woman's voice disrupted you focus. To be completely honest you forgot that the woman was even there at all. “ You took the brunt of the fall, an i thank you for that, but no normal human would have survived falling at such an awkward angle. Nevertheless be up and walking trying to escape a place where they most certainly are not being held captive.”

     You couldn't help but think that this lady had a mouth, “Okay, well then who are you.”

     “I’m the mother of that child sleeping over there.”

     Oh… That made sense. “So about the not being held captive thing, um, do you know where my captain is.”

     “I was told not to tell you but they never said anything about looking around the island yourself,” the words themselves sounded kind but, ugh, why in gods name did she have to sound so condescending.

     “Look lady I know your probably upset about the whole thing about your daughter but it's not like i wanted to fall either. I mean come on it wasn't even my-”

     “She came there on her own accords. I'm very well aware. It just its either this i will end up sobbing.” well now you felt bad but before you could apologize the lady spoke again “ i forever will be indebted to you for the life of my daughter, so go and find your friends before they get themselves killed.”

     Feeling as if you already did enough damage you chose to ignore your previous statement and instead smiled, “ sure will with my luck they will have declared war with the marines by the time i get there.”

     You turned towards the door to exit but not before thanking the women for her hospitality. You may have had a mouth but you were raised somewhat right. Or at least you thought you were. Ehh tricky territory right there, better to be saved for another day.

     Choosing to instead focus on the situation in front of you, first you needed to find Luffy, he was the key to regaining your memories. There was no chance in hell you were going to be left behind. Now where would he be? Well he wasn't at the bar, that much was obvious. If not there than he must be in search of Roronoa Zoro.  

     You began to sprint your back up to the marine base. Each stride seemed to cause the pain in your side to flare. Shit, maybe you should have listened to the girls mom. To much movement hurt a little too much for your liking, nevertheless you did not slow you speed.

     Once you reached the marine walls you began searching for a hiding spot.  You could gather from what the lady told you, that the boys were not expecting you. That could prove to be an advantage. A little extra backup never hurt anyone. Plus if you could scope the seen it would allow you the courtesy of thinking without guns pointed at you head.

     When you found a bush to your liking you began to examine the layout in front of you. You had been eager to see what was beyond the wall. The first well you never got the chance to see anything but a crying girl, and were interested in the Zoro character.

     Somehow you never expect a demon to look quite like him. A devil maybe, as they can take on human forms, but still. Then you noticed something, how could you have missed this before (oh wait its like you could really focus the first time thanks to Luffy), Zoro was attached to a giant cross. That got a chuckle. Ha a green haired Jesus. HE WILL NEVER LIVE that down. But, in all seriousness the man looked as if he had been sculpted by gods. He was handsome, that was for sure, with a square jaw and face little of no wrinkles,  above the eyes his forehead is covered by the bandanna, adding a youthful glow to his features, there were however tiny little scars embedded between the smile lines that surrounded his mouth. His eyes… well they seemed out of place, dawned bags underneath, like he didn't sleep much or if he did they were often restless. His whole body was toned to perfection, no doubt to optimize his prowess on the battlefield. Everything about he man screamed control. The amount of training he indulged in was apparent in all of his mannerisms.

     The man before you was nothing like the demon Koby described him to be. The scars riddling his hands and mouth, the eye bags, the calluses, they all described not a demon but a man. This was a man that gave up his life for that of a little girl he didn't even know. A  man with ambitions to become something greater than himself.

     You weren't naive. Zoro journey was going to end with Helmeppo if he didn't leave with you and Luffy. That was something that you wouldn't except, he was going to come with you all even if it took you capturing him replacing the marines

     So when the marines took aim you found yourself vaulting over the wall.

 


	3. Chapter 3: As Scary as a Three Legged Cat

Zoro Pov:  
Zoro had seen plenty of the world and what it had to offer (granted he didn't really have a choice). For only being a 19-year-old he traveled and had experienced that of someone twice his age. But that didn't mean he was ready to die. He had a promise to keep. He had to become the greatest swordsman alive. Once he had achieved that maybe then he could die happy but now was not that time.  
He had to beat this test; he was going to beat this test. He didn't need Straw Hats' help. He'd been through worse, suffered more, and been without food longer.   
When straw hat had proposed the idea to him, becoming a pirate, he couldn't help but laugh. Him becoming a pirate was downright comical. The great Roranoa Zoro demon pirate bounty hunter now turned pirate. The pirate community feared his name — those who didn't respect it.   
Pftt. Straw Hat some nerve  
\-------------  
The next time he saw the Straw Hat, the kid seemed a little dejected. He mirrored a kicked kitten. It was hard to tell though. He acted with the same childlike energy as before, and he was still demanding Zoro join his crew. Nevertheless, Zoro could still see the kid was distracted.   
Zoro had always been an observant person. Reading peoples body language had probably been what shaped him into the swordsman he was today. No, he couldn't predict people moves before they happened, but he could read peoples fighting styles. Movements told him as much about a persons' fighting style as they did one's emotions. That was if he was really focused on the character. Too often he found himself either too lazy, too tired, or a combination of the two to put any real effort into it.   
Only had he just recently taken up the habit again. Reading people kept him on his toes. There wasn't much else to do as he was bound to the cross all day, and it felt like the only useful thing he could do. When he didn't find people annoying, he found their actions fascinating.   
So when the kid who was only a ball of pure positive energy earlier seemed dejected, of course, it sparked his personality. But before he could investigate the matter Straw Hat had taken off promising to return with his swords in tow.  
\----------  
Zoro hadn't expected it to be the pink haired one who tried to free him from his bounds. It was shocking quite honestly. So he responded any honorable swordsman would when receiving punishment.   
"What the Hell do you think you are doing!"  
He wouldn't have been surprised if pinky pissed himself. Especially with how nervously the kid ramble after he yelled.  
"I'm sorry... I-I- it's just that...."   
"Your gonna die!"  
Pinky had screamed that phrase certainly not only grabbing his attention but the marines as well. It didn't take long for the marines to encircle them either. Zoro began to curse furiously under his breath. There he was going to die all because a pink haired coward decided to grow some balls.   
Zoro hadn't even noticed the blood flowing down his wrists from him struggling against the restraints. Zoro could only focus on not dying, the pain in his wrists long forgotten. He had to... He had to become something Kurina would have approved.  
\-----------------  
Your Pov.  
You hadn't really meant the insult earlier when the words first left your mouth. It was just said to ruffle Captains Morgans Feathers. So when you shouted a stupid 3rd-grade worthy insult" Hey I heard Captain Morgan was weak and no scarier than a three-legged cat. " You hadn't expected the man to sick the marines at you and charge himself.   
However, once you found yourself going toe to toe with the man you really couldn't understand the hype. Yeah, sure he looked the part, all big and buff, but all he ever talked about eas his strength and his crazy demand for respect. Fighting wise his movements were slow and predictable.   
Had you been had full health than this fight would have been a walk in the park, small army and all. However, you were already putting to much strain on your body. You couldn't risk injuring your ribs any further.   
Instead, you chose to carefully dodge the captain's attacks, taking the marines out hower was child's play.  
\--------------  
Zoro Pov:   
Zoro had been so focused on struggling against his bound that it took him a bit to notice Pinky had stopped trying to untie the ropes. Wondering if the young boy had been shot dead Zoro glanced towards his direction.   
Much to his surprise Pinky was in fact not dead and seemed to be staring shock painted on his face, gaze focused in the distance.  
Following Pinky's line of sight, Zoro himself was also surprised to see that all the marines had quickly forgotten about them, focusing the same ferocity on a different target.  
It took Zoro a minute before he realized this person was not only holding the marines attentions but gracefully picking them off like flys as well.   
It took him another 30 seconds this person was indeed a girl.   
It took him 15 more seconds before he realized that this girl was probably severely injured recently. She was covered head to toe in bandages. Her steps never faltered.   
It took him an additional 15 seconds before he realized that Straw Hat was standing in front of him arm outstretched swords in hand. Straw Hat wasn't looking at him. Instead, he had the same awed expression currently residing on Zoro's face.  
\------------  
Your Pov:  
It didn't take long for you to notice Luffy had arrived. It was probably for the better too, and you were getting a little exhausted.   
" Boys as much fun as this is I would appreciate the help." You paused pointing at the bandages that covered your body, doing a little twirl all the while dodging yet another attack from Morgan." If you can't tell, I'm not really in any shape to finish it."  
That seemed to spring the boys into action.  
\------------  
Not long after your teasing of the boys, you had collapsed when you did awake however it appeared that the boys had been successful in their endeavors. The whole town was celebrating the defeat of Morgan and the end to his tyrannic rule.  
You weren't in any shape to celebrate, however. Your body was exhausted from the physical strain you had placed on it earlier. In the little bouts, you were awake you found yourself snuggled within Zoro or Luffy. There was always about a 20% Koby was in the area when you woke up. It was here that he developed his new name, Mom. Well, at least that was you had taken to calling him in your head.  
Yes, mom, I know what I did was dumb. No ma am I do not plan on doing it again. MOM GET OFF MY BACK.  
Though you knew you would miss him when you all left Koby had his chance to become a marine, and he took it.  
Plus you thought it was kinda funny when Koby swung at Luffy.   
\------------   
Zoro Pov:  
Zoro was a man of his word, so when he and Luffy had defeated Axe Hand, he joined the Pirate Crew. What fascinated Zoro the most, however, was the young woman in his lap currently sleeping blissfully.  
It was apparent from the bandages covering her body that she had been overexerting her body. Much more so when she passed out from fatigued shortly after they had taken over.   
It surprised him, even more, when she had kissed Koby on the forehead before they left shortly before calling him Pinky.


	4. Chapter 4: Chia Pet

 

     Ever since your encounter with Buggy the Creep you had made sure to spend whatever excess money you possessed to buy anything substantial for learning. Whether that meant you were buying the newest magazine, maps that charted territories of pirate fleets, or educational books on things like medicinal techniques and botany. Seldom would you be seen without a book in hand, and the only time it was absent was when you were training, even then however one could be found close by. 

     In only the first short weeks you were with the crew you had already learned the basics of medicine, cooking, botany, navigation, and the current functions of the world government. However, the thing that captured your attention the most was the history of this world. Most stories were told by mouth and passed down through generations. 

     It wasn't as if there were no books, however, in fact, you had heard of an island that used to be full of scholars. Unfortunately, they had also met an untimely doom books and people alike. The world government had a strict set of laws involving the trades a books instated shorty after. This meant that the books that hadn't been destroyed were mostly in possession of the world government. Leaving the books left only accessible through black market trades. 

     Though books had become a rare thing, the people who had been selling them were totally unaware of how precious they really were. Only those with good standing or wealthyish hometowns were completely literate. There were few merchants in a market who knew how to write their own names, let alone read the titles of the books they possessed. This made the books you would find extremely cheap as they didn't feel these objects were particularly in high enough demand to warrant higher prices. 

On your most recent excursion, however, there weren’t any books up for sale. What there was, was a very detailed report on the recent pirate crews. Arlong the Fishman had been a rather odd pirate in your books. In fact the idea that fishmen existed at all shocked you. You may not have remembered your world in a very detailed fashion, but what you would get were feelings. The feeling that came with Arlong felt foreign and unnatural. It hadn’t taken much hard thinking to assume that things like Arlong didn’t exist in your world. The idea of something being a bit unusual to not only yourself but the natives of this world had piqued your interest. So instead of skimming quickly over his crew as you had with the other crews, you chose to dive right in.

     According to this report, Arlong was the captain of the Arlong Pirates, a completely all fish men crew who had taken residence at Arlong Park. The man had an extreme prejudice against humans and major narcissistic tendencies. He currently holds the largest bounty in all of the east blue. The information listed about Arlen was Bland basic not necessarily what you were looking for. Your initial interest all but gone, but before you were about to flip the page a symbol caught the corner of your eye.

     You could have sworn Nami had had the exact same symbol tattooed on her shoulder. You had seen it one day by accident when the two of you had been bathing. The bandages she had wrapped around had slipped only a little revealing the long saw-like nose on it. It only took her a couple of seconds before she had realized the bandage had slipped.After taking a sceptic glance towards you, Nami hurriedly re-applied the bandage. She spent the day tiptoeing around you.

     At first, you hadn't thought very much of the symbol. Quite frankly you couldn't find it in yourself to care. That was until she started to avoid you. When Nami had been offered a position on your crew and finally accepted, she had clung to you like glue saying something about “ girls sticking together”. Now had you known that she meant to force you to listen as she talked crap about everyone and everything, you would have fed her to the sharks the minute your boats had left the shore.

     It didn't matter what you were doing, training with the boys, using the bathroom, or even sleeping, Nami just barged in always trying to grab your attention, only to proceed to talk crap about the other crewmates or rant on and on about something superficial. So when she stopped you had found that odd, causing you to be more cautious in her presence but ultimately you just enjoyed the newfound silence.

     Now that you had an explanation to her obvious discomfort you had two options. Let Nami be and be prepared for any future conflicts, or, Tell Luffy and Zoro what you had seen and let them deal with it. Both options were extremely appealing to you. On one hand you wouldn't have to put any extra effort in, the other however seemed to be a bit more exciting. Also if you tattled there would no longer be anyone to navigate the ship. You may have been learning but that was it you were learning, and as much as you hadn't enjoyed Nami, finding her to be fake, you liked the rest of your crew much more. They needed to get to places if they were going to achieve their goal and Nami was essential for that so you chose to keep your mouth shut.   

\-------

     Luffy had a tendency to try and grab onto the closest person in order to try to slow his momentum. Normally this unfortunate person would be Zoro. However, today it had been you. So were you really surprised when one moment you had been breaking the nose of a marine and then the next Luffy was flying through the air you along with him? The answer was no. Did that mean you weren't mad? Nope, you were furious. 

     The two of you had landed in some angry old man's room. Before the old man even had a chance at approaching Luffy you were already on his ass. You had grabbed him by his ear it stretching it a little as you yanked him to his feet. 

     “Goddammit, Luffy! What did I tell you about grabbing people before launching them in the air?” 

     “ Not to... Or to at least warn them. “ 

     “ And what did you do.” 

     It seemed the old man had gotten over his initial confusion, getting to his feet he sauntered towards the two of you. “Hey, you brats-” 

     “ Shut up I'm not done over here yet.”

     Yet again you had stunned the man into silence. He knew better than to interfere with an angry woman, but to have so rudely been shut down when he was the victim of the crime, what else was he supposed to do. God, he needed a drink.

\------------

     “ Luffy you can’t swim. How many times do we have to go over this.” 

     “ No, it doesn't make it okay if you are willing to die in a fight.” 

     “ Luffy what did just you call me.” 

     “ You were being reckless and you know it” 

     “ Maybe I wouldn't have to act like one if you ugh, don't you dare try to run away from me.” 

     When Luffy had launched himself in the air ( Y/N ) in tow Zoro at first had panicked internally, Usopp did so externally, and Nami, well Nami seemed relieved. Now for Zoro to be hearing this he started to giggle, he couldn't believe himself the great Roronoa giggling. The closer he got the louder and more exasperated he got as well. 

     “ Ahhhhhhhhh (Y/N )”

     “Luffy don't make me go get you or else I'm gonna hit even harder again.”

     “Lufffffffyyyyyyyyyy. I am going to kill you. It's official you just signed off on it yourself.”

     “ ( Y/N) have mercy”

     “ Luffy you know what I'm not gonna even give you -- What the hell do you think your doing when I'm done, I'm done so get the hell out.”

     The poor cook that looked to have been kicked out by ( Y/N )  seemed close to tears. The sight made Zoro laugh even harder. It didn't help that when he approached the door warning cries from the staff soon followed. 

      “I wouldn't go in there if I were you she's crazy.”

     “ She even scared off the old man.”

     By the time he had actually opened the door, he was breathlessly clutching his chest in hope of getting some air. When he actually had a chance to look at the two of you he downright cried. Luffy was pinned to the ground head squashed beneath (yn) foot, his ear had been stretched and was currently in (Y/N)’s hand as she screamed into it “ I dare you to try running away one more time Captain-sama.” The honorific rolled off (Y/N)’s tongue with such malice. 

     It wasn't until after she had let out a triumphant laugh over luffy’s submission ( Y/N ) had taken notice of a currently dying Zoro,“ SH-SHUT UP! It's not like your much better yo-you chia pet!” 


End file.
